


Diabolik Chibis

by susanghan



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, Hella fluffy, chibi dl, idk what else to put, no yui bc yui hasn't been sent to the mansion yet, reader is a tired college student who just wants a good nights sleep, reader is motherly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susanghan/pseuds/susanghan
Summary: Living on your own at 17 was hard, you had always thought. But when six, tiny vampire boys show up on your door step one day, you realised that living on your own was much easier."You know you're not our mother, right?""Stop acting like my kids, I'll stop acting like your mother."





	1. Beware of What Lurks Inside

**Author's Note:**

> May contain some cringey OOCness, profanity and yada yada nothing too dark u know? like.... if this fic was a flavor it'd be vanilla it's vvvv light  
> *also published on quotev and wattpad

        Balacing many jobs and going to school was hard. You were constantly exhausted, tired, and barely having enough energy to finish your assignments. Sure, your family helped you out with finances here and there, but you still needed money for food and such. You didn't have a lot of opportunities to buy things for yourself, other than necessities.

        So when you came back from a long day at that hell hole you call college, you were surprised to see a package in front of your door. It was sealed tightly shut, with a piece of paper taped onto the side. You hadn't ordered anything, and your family certainly wouldn't do something like that.

        You finally made it to your apartment door, staring at the cardboard box with intense curiosity. Perhaps it was misplaced and it was meant to be for one of your neighbours? With furrowed brows, you slowly bent down and picked up the box.

        The paper that was taped to the side said, ' _Handle with caution. Beware of what lurks inside.'_

        "...Edgy," you murmured.

        You tilted the box around and inspected it with narrowed eyes. There was no return address, and there was no specification on who it was meant to be for. So, perhaps, someone had hand delivered it directly to your apartment door?

        Beware of what lurks inside. Was that some kind of joke? The box didn't feel that heavy... In fact, it felt almost as if nothing was inside. Unsurely, you reached into your jacket pocket and pulled out your keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside the small apartment.

        You placed it on your coffee table, kicked off your shoes and shrugged off your jacket. You made your way to the kitchen and pulled open the cutlery drawer. Grabbing what you assumed was the sharpest knife, you made your way back to your living room and sat on the couch, pulling the box onto your lap.

        You could hear something shifting inside.

        With hesitation, you dragged the knife along the tape which held the box firmly shut. It took a few attempts to open the damn thing. Whoever put whatever inside clearly didn't want it to be opened easily, however with one final stab and drag, you could finally open and see the contents.

        You disgarded the knife on the coffee table before placing your hands on each side of the opening. You were overcame with a feeling of reluctance- something was clearly inside, someone clearly didn't want it to be opened yet it was hand delivered to  _you_. But if you didn't open it now, you were sure you'd die of not knowing what was inside.

        You licked your lips in nervousness and anticipation. You sucked in a breath and curled your hand around the cardboard, pulling it open to be met with...-- ...what?

        You squinted your eyes in disbelief.

        Inside the cardboard box was (you quickly counted) six sleeping, small... children? No. They didn't look like children- they weren't even the size of a child. They were smaller than the palm of your hand. But they seemed to be very alive.

        One with vibrant, obnoxious red hair was lying on his back, a hand drapped over his stomach, his head tilted to the side with one leg up and was snoring loudly. One with black hair and glasses was lying flat on his back, arms laced over his chest. It reminded you how people were posed in coffins.

        Another, with purple hair, he was cuddled up to a small teddy bear. He held it to his chest protectively. He shifted uncomfortably, and you feared he would wake up.

        One with bright ginger hair laid comfortably with a hand behind their head and one across their chest. Another laid with his arms and legs spread, taking on a starfish pose. You noted he also seemed to sleep perfectly with a fedora on.

        Finally, the last with white-pinkish hair laid on his side, arms near his head and legs curled up into his chest. His face scrunched up, almost as if he knew something was staring at him.

        You couldn't help but be illed with wonder. Six, tiny beings were sitting in a box that was hand delivered to your apartment, there was a note which told you to be beware of what was inside, and they all seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Other than the purple haired one, who's face twisted and contorted occasionally.

        You raised a shaking hand, your index finger ready to poke the one with a mix of pink and white hair. You poked him gently, only to receive a grumbled, "Fuck off, Laito," and turned on his side. Only for him to sit up with wide eyes and a sharp glare shortly after.

        "What the fuck?!" he exclaimed.

        Your eyes widened. For something so small and so cute, you'd never expect such foul language to fly from its mouth. You blinked slowly and stared in perplexation as the small white haired boy continued to throw question after question, insult after insult at you.

        "Who the fuck are you?!" he exclaimed once again.

        You couldn't think of something else to say. "Uh..."

        "Hmm~? Who's this~?" The one with the fedora woke up next, seemingly more carefree than the white haired one. "Why are we so... small?" A frown started to tug at his lips.

        You still couldn't think of something to say. Small people- who could talk and communicate with you, were sitting in a small box  _in your lap._  How are you meant to say something to that? They're smaller than the palm of your hand and barely weighed anything!

        While you were internally panicking and zoning out, all of them seemed to be awake and staring at you expectedly. With the expection of the ginger one, who was resting with his eyes closed and earphones in his ears.

        The one who was sleeping very stilly with the black hair sighed, and pushed up his glasses. You faintly wondered how he could fall asleep with glasses on. "I shall ask my question again-- who are you?"

        Finally, words seemed to tumble out of your mouth, and they were not what you were expecting.

        " _What the actual fuck_?"


	2. Itty Bitty Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally accepts her fate as a mother of six lunatic vampires.

        "So, you're, uh... telling me you all used to be  _normal sized_ and can't remember how you got here?" you questioned, awkwardly kneeling in front of your coffee table where all six of them stood-- er, one was lying down. Three of them were talking and doing their own thing, the ginger was sleeping and the albino had his arms crossed and looking to the side-- but you knew he was listening in on the conversation.

        "Yes, that is correct," the one with the glasses confirmed and used his short index and middle finger to push up his specs. "Might I ask who you are?"

        "Oh, right." You coughed into your fist and wiped your sweaty palms on your pant leg. "My name's [Name] [L.Name]. And you are...?"

        "Reiji Sakamaki," he stated and crossed his stubby arms one under the other. "We are all brothers."

        "...That's, uh, unexpected," you uttered to yourself. "Can you tell me your brothers names?"

        "That deadbeat over there is the oldest brother, Shu," Reiji pointed towards the one who appeared to be asleep, "I am the second son. Over there is Ayato, the third oldest."

        "Hmm..." Ayato murmured, a thoughtful look on his face, suddenly immersed in the conversation you had been having with Reiji. "I can't tell if your flat or busty from this angle."

        Feeling heat spike your face, you kept a neutral expression before rolling your eyes and exhaling slightly harder through your nose to express your annoyance. You turned your gaze back towards Reiji to urge him to continue. He pushed his glasses up once again before continuing.

        "The one with the teddy bear is Kanato, the third youngest."

        Kanato stared up at you with beady eyes, his head titled to the side. He hugged his stuffed teddy bear closer to his chest and looked away, seemingly upset. You decided to not question it and turned your attention back to Reiji. 

        "The one in the hat is the second youngest, Laito."

        Laito sent you a wink and tipped his hat you. "Let's get to know each other very well, Big Bitch~."

        "Let's not, Little Bitch," you replied and scratched the back of your neck. You were fine having little tiny humans running around your apartment -- it's not like they could do anything anyway. You got over that shock  _long_ ago (which was like two minutes ago), you were more surprised at their personalities. They seemed as if something like this was... normal?

        Plus, the tiny little pervert just flirted with you? Like what was he meant to do when you two were boinking? Crawl in your va--

        "May I continue?" Reiji interrupted, snapping you out of your train of thought. "It is incredibly rude to interrupt someone when they are speaking."

        "Right, sorry. Go on," you said and awkwardly coughed into a clenched fist.

        The black haired chibi pushed up his glasses before speaking once again, "The youngest one is called Subaru."

        Subaru merely glared at you before letting out a "tch" and looking away. You silently noted that as well as having tiny little beings inside your home-- one of them just had to be a tsundere, right? Well, it's not like you were going to fall in love with him and have to live through Subaru saying, "I-I-I-It's not like I like you o-o-or anything! Baka!" and furiously hit your forehead.

        You physically shivered at the thought.

        "Now, if you would please explain to us why we are in your establishment and let us return to ours." Reiji's harsh, stone cold voice left you with a bad taste in your mouth. You silently wondered why he was so stuck up. 

        You licked your lips before you responded. "Uh... I just came back from school and someone had left a package at my door and I opened it and there you were so... I can't really help you with that one. Sorry."

        "That is unfortunate. However, if you would tell us who sent you this package, perhaps we will be able to return to our home."

        "There was no return address," you replied, and an uncomfortable silence followed suite. You inwardly gulped at the dark aura emitting off of the six chibis. Ever since you read that note and seen how they acted so casual to things that  _THEY SHOULDN'T BE ACTING CASUAL ABOUT_  is seriously starting to unnerve you.

        "HUH?!" Ayato was the first to react, his loud booming voice irritating your ears. "What do you mean there was no 'return address'?!"

        Laito sighed in distaste before he gave a flirtatious smile and a pout. "It seems we're going to be getting  _really_ close, Big Bitch~."

        You internally boked. 

        Kanato sniffled and you watched as tears start to pool in his lilac eyes. You begged internally for him to not cry-- you weren't ready for those motherly responsibilities just yet-- but a very lazy, deep voice interrupted your inner pre-motherhood panicking.

        "It was probably...  _that man's_  fault."

        Your eyes darted towards the ginger one lying down-- Shu, you remembered his name to be -- he had cracked one eye opened, and you realised what a deep colour of blue they were. You thought to yourself, if they were all meant to be brothers, why didn't they look the same?

        The only two that did look alike was Ayato and Laito. But they only had the same eye shape and colour. They all had very vibrant hair and eye colours, too. You felt as if someone had dipped their heads in paint. 

        They were really pale too-- as if they were made of porcelain. The colour of milk. The colour of paper. It was as if they lacked any melanin in their skin.

        " _If_  that is the case," Reiji spoke, "then we are going to have to rely on this...  _incompetent_  human."

        You felt your eye twitch in annoyance and you slapped a hand on the table, watching as they jumped up and landed back down on the coffee table.

        "If you want  _MY_  help, then you better stop acting as if you have a stick up your ass or else you can find your way back home on your own," you snapped, glaring down at the small male. Your eyes flickered to the rest of them. "And that goes for the rest of you too."

        A tiny, stinging sensation snapped your attention away from the chibis to look down at your hand on the table. There was Ayato, bent over your index finger with his mouth latched onto it. Disturbed, you watched as crimson leaked from your finger and onto the table.

        You blinked, and you unfroze. In disgust, you flicked Ayato off of your finger and stood, looking at the two puncture holes on the side of your index finger.

        "Oh, in case you haven't realised yet, Big Bitch," Laito's cheery voice broke you out of your trance, "We're vampires."

        Being a mother wasn't something you were prepared for.

        However, being the mother of six tiny little vampires is something you've never considered in your life.


	3. Chapter 3

        "Kanato, um, please calm down," you attempted to console the crying nightmare. Sure, you had found out that your little "children" were vampires and one had bitten you, but you soon came to realise that you held the most power. You were quite literally, the bigger person. You were pretty sure if you held one in your palm and squeezed, they would explode.

        ...Which was gross, so you decided to  _not_  kill the itty bitty vampires. Why would you anyway? They weren't insects. That would be murder... right?

        However, you did wonder what the person who sent the package to you was thinking. Did they know they were vampires?

 _Obviously, you dolt_ , you snapped at yourself.  _Why else would they say 'handle with caution, beware of what lurks inside'? Goddamn dumbass._

        "Kanato, seriously, stop crying," you said sternly.

        "Shut up, you stupid human! I'll tear you to shreds!" he wailed, glaring harshly at you with big, fat tears running down his small face. You internally cringed. "Just who do you think you are telling _ME_  what to do?!"

        You sighed and rubbed your temples. Do you know what Kanato was crying?  _Because he wanted cake._  You didn't have any cake-- you were a broke college student who barely had enough money for groceries; why would you spend it on incompetent things like  _cake?_

        You were seventeen years old-- you weren't ready to be a mother to six vampire... chibis. You weren't sure how old they were and you didn't want to know. Despite that, you already felt your white hairs come through. You had to compromise and get Kanato to stop crying before you collapse and have a stroke.

        You felt a headache start to come on.

        "Listen," you interrupted his babling and wailing, "I'll get you cake. But you need to stop crying, okay? If you don't stop crying, I won't get you any cake."

        The purple haired hysteric sniffled and wiped his eyes. He hugged his stuffed teddy bear close to his face. He glared at you through the two ears and you assumed he had reluctantly agreed. Surprisingly, his crocodile tears stopped. You had a suspicious thought that he was faking.

        If you were going to be a surrogate mother for these little assholes, you were going to have to pick up when they were lying.

        You bent on your knees and awkwardly shuffled forward to make eye contact with Kanato. You attempted to soften your voice. "Look, I have a shift at a cafe in like... fifteen minutes. If you come with me, I can get you some cake."

        He stared at you deadpan. You had a feeling he was about to have an outburst, so you quickly added on, "That's the only cake you're going to get. I don't care how much you cry or scream."

        You didn't give him a chance to reply, before making your way to your room to get changed in your uniform. It was a simple white button up with a coffee brown vest with thin black stripes running vertically, as well as a black tie and a coffee coloured pencil skirt. It was paired with black tights and black shoes.

        Despite being dressed like a walking latte, you thought it was quite cute and had no bad thoughts about it like you did with your middle and high school uniform. Honestly-- who even wore pink sailor fukus anymore? You were silently thankful for being able to graduate early.

        Putting those putrid thoughts out of your head, you hurriedly slipped on your tights before heading back out into the living room where the six (nightmares) resided.

        Shu had made himself comfy on one of your decorative cushions on your couch, Reiji was on the mantle, looking everything over, Ayato was distracting himself by playing with a large sheet of paper and trying to fold it as small as it could be, Kanato was sitting at the edge of the coffee table with his legs over the side and having Teddy face him in his lap (you assumed he was talking to him like a pyscho), Laito was lying on top of your TV, his fedora on his chest and he looked almost as if he was having an existential crisis and Subaru was dramatically sitting on your window ledge and looking outside.

        ...You wondered how something that was so small, could be so powerful with that dramatic energy that Subaru was radiating off. You hadn't even said an entire sentence to him and you already respected the snowflake.

        (You silently wondered how he could be considered a snowflake by the dabs of pink in his hair.)

        You knelt down in front of Kanato, resting your behind on your heels and holding onto the edges of your skirt. You and Kanato awkwardly stared at one another for a moment before you realised you had yet to speak. You had been distracted by checking on each one of those damn rats.

        "Oh, right," you snapped out of your train of thought, blinking for a few moments. "Okay, so basically the deal is I work four hours. I'll take you with me, but I have a break an hour in and I'll come back and drop you off here. I'll go back to work and be in around five p.m. I'll bring back extra cake for you, okay?"

        Kanato merely stared at you before nodding slowly. "Okay, but it better be sweet. If it's not I'm going to tear you apart."

        You chose not to respond.

        You found it a little unfair that you had just been giving special treatment to Kanato-- fairness is key to parenting. You internally cried as your wallet was going to suffer, having to buy extra food for six more people. But it's not like they'll need a lot, right? They barely fit in the palm of your hand.

        "...Do you dumbasses want anything?"

        "Takoyaki!"

        "Just you, Big Bitch~."

        "Such informal and disgusting language. Please mind your manners-- we are your guests here."

        "Tch."

        "..."

        You internally sweatdropped. Here you were, offering your kindness to those dumb bitches, but you could kind of understand. They were forced to live with a human that's forty times their size, have to out their secret and have no way to go home. No wonder they haven't warmed up to you yet-- but they seem to be getting on fine.

        "So just takoyaki then, yeah?" you asked to confirm, mentally making a note in your head while slipping on your jacket. You knew there was a takoyaki vendor on your street and you two got along quite well when you occasionally indulged on the snack once in a while. He always talked about his college days with you.

        "Big Bitch~!" Laito exclaimed, interrupting your train of thought. "Your uniform looks absolutely  _ravishing_  on you~. If only I was normaled sized I'd take yo--"

        "Okay, see you dumbasses later," you interrupted. You slipped into your shoes and offered a hand for Kanato to step onto. You held him in your palm for a second, trying to think of a place to put him while he awkwardly stood there, Teddy cluched tightly to his chest. "Um, where do I put you?"

        "Are you that dependant? How are you even living on your own?" he snapped, his viscious glare on you. 

        "I'm the one who's meant to take care of your childish ass, lose the damn attitude," you grumbled and decided it was best to just let him reside on your neck where your hair and jacket would hide him for the most part.

        On one hand, you were slightly nervous to let him sit there because it was your  _neck._  He was a chibi vampire. On the other hand, you realised you easily overpowered him. If you squeezed your hand too hard he'd go ' _pop!_ ' -- ew.

        You grabbed your keys, left the apartment and made your way to the cafe you worked at.

        It wasn't that far of a walk-- literally two minutes away and you had at least a few more minutes until your shift started. Your shift was about four hours as you worked part time, but even for part time your hours were quite short. You worked four days a week, the hours of your shifts alternating occasionally but mostly stayed in the three to six hour range. You also went to college three days a week and had classes which lasted fifty minutes.

        You snapped out of your thoughts when you felt a sharp stinging sensation between your neck and earlobe. You silently cursed Kanato-- you had those dumbasses for a few hours and you've been bitten twice. You had put a bandaid over your finger that Ayato had bit and had went on with catering to Kanato's needs-- until he eventually asked (demanded) you for cake, then wailed when you told him you had none.

        You were exhausted already. Is this how mothers with newborns feel?

        "Kanato, stop that or I will turn around and go back home," you seethed under your breath. You didn't hear anything but an annoyed sigh.

        "Don't tell me what to do, you filthy lowlife," Kanato seethed back, not listening to you and continuing to sink his tiny fangs into your neck. "When I get back to normal size,  _you're going to pay_."

        You decided to leave him be-- you were now a mother of mini teenage vampires. You were going to have to pick your battles. You decided you could deal with a tiny stinging sensation for a few more moments.

        You arrived at the cafe, headed into the backroom where you put your jacket on the hook with your name under it. Since you worked part time, your name plate was a literal sticky note (your name was spelt wrong), but that's okay-- you were planning on quitting in a few weeks anyway as there was another job opening that had better pay in a nearby store.

        The backroom was usually empty during midday-- you and another girl's shift only started at this time so it was only four people in the staff room for not even ten minutes. You and the other girl got along well-- she was a barista, you took orders and occasionally handled the register so you saw each other often.

        You should really stop calling her the "other girl," however -- her name was Ayumi and you considered her a friend. You knew she went to the same college as you, but you two had different days and never saw each other. You two had common interests and occasionally spent a few minutes complaining about Gen Z life and how much assignments you had.

        But overall, you two were friendly enough with one another to call each other by your first names and end the suffix with "-chan." Which was pretty cool.

        You decided it was best to just leave Kanato in the backroom. Nobody would come in unless they were finishing their shift or starting it. The backroom was completely free for an hour and you could leave Kanato distracted with a large piece of cake and hope for the best.

        You knew it was reckless as someone would find him, but you could just call him your keychain or something. Kanato did look cuddly and soft, but with those eyebags and threatening language, you definitely knew he was the opposite.

        "Heyyy, [Name]!" Ayumi greeted you enthusiastically while walking into the backroom. She shrugged off her jacket and put it on the hook. "How was your weekend?"

        "I adopted six kids," you answered bluntly, keeping Kanato hidden with your hair. "One sleeps a lot and another is an edgy tsundere I'm planning on falling in love with."

        "What anime did you watch this time?" she laughed and shook her head, blue hair flowing over her shoulders before she tied it back into a loose ponytail. "I guess I just laid around and finished some late assignments. Nothing new there."

        "Definitely nothing new," you repeated under your breath, silently wincing as Kanato sunk his fangs into another part of your neck. It felt like you were being injected by two tiny, little needles.

        You pretended to fiddle with your jacket to keep distracted as the two workers who were finishing their shift entered and left a few minutes later.        

        "Oh, what happened to your finger?" the blue eyed girl inquired, pointing to the bandaid wrapped around your index.

        "My six children are vampires." You internally laughed.

        "I see, I see. Well, I'm gonna go start my shift before that witch-bitch boss of ours comes and spanks our asses. You should hurry, too."

        "Hmm."

        Ayumi left and you practically ripped the tiny mosiquito from your neck. You decided it was best to leave the scolding for later. You placed him on the small table that was in the centre of the room. You placed him quite close to the edge that just  _in case_  anybody did come in, he was able to easily drop down into the chair and hide. You doubt he would hide, however.

        "What type of cake do you want?" you asked, getting straight to the point. "We have strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. There's probably more but I didn't memorise the menu so just pick from them."

        "Lousy, filthy, pathetic--"

        "We can go home, too."

        Kanato stared at you with so much hatred you had to hide your smirk. He gripped Teddy so hard that his already paper pale hands turned even more white, if that was even possible. "Fine. Strawberry."

        You offered a tiny smile. "If anybody comes in here,  _and I mean anybody,_  you hide, okay?"

        "Don't tell me what to do. I'll kill you, you dumb bi--"

        "I'll be right back with your cake!" you cheerfully responded, practically skipping out of the staff room. You closed the door behind you, letting out a small 'whew' and hurrying to the front of the cafe where there was a glass casing of all the pasteries and sweets they had on display.

        You grabbed a strawberry cake, offering Ayumi who was on cashier AND barista duty that day and scurrying back. You were about to sound like a thief, but once or twice you and Ayumi had snuck in some cake when the other was craving something sweet or hungry. You never snitched on each other-- you had a mutual agreement that Gen Z's stayed together.

        You and Ayumi had a bromance that rivalled even the most bro of bros. 

        You went back into the staff room where Kanato was murmuring curses towards you to his stuffed teddy bear, but you ignored how he called you a 'pig faced bitch with horrible blood.' You placed it in front of him and turned towards a cart in the corner of the room which offered utensils for people who brought their homemade lunch.

        You grabbed a white plastic knife and cut the cake into the smallest pieces you possible could (which was still quite big). You barely said anything and decided to leave Kanato his own devices. You turned back to him before you opened the door.

        "Hey, uh, Kanato."

        He didn't send you a glace, but decided to shove a large square of cake in his mouth.

        "...I won't tell you what to do anymore, so let's try to get along, okay?"

        You left to go start your shift. You knew your boss was gonna be up your ass for the next four hours because you were "six point one minutes late" for your shift, but you could care less. You decided it was going to be top priority to strengthen your relationship with your diabolical chibis.

        Who knew how long they were meant to stay with you?


End file.
